


Sins and Secrets

by SapphicStone



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Protective Toni, Short, choni, my first choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicStone/pseuds/SapphicStone
Summary: Ok imagine: *Toni was at Jughead’s bday party when Veronica accused Cheryl of killing JJ and liking him in ways a sister shouldn’t causing her to cry*





	Sins and Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing I put on tumblr that I decided to put in here as well

Toni steps in front of the raven haired girl noticing a single tear fall from Cheryl’s glossy brown eye’s

“Back off Lodge.” She interjects sternly taking everyone by surprise. Cheryl’s eye’s widen at her unlikely defender. Toni holds up a hand putting space between the two girls

“What are you, Cheryl’s body guard ? Do you even know-“ Veronica starts before Toni fixes her with a cold glare. 

“I said,” Toni pauses stepping dangerously close. Eyes narrow and shoulders square. “Back off.” She finishes, daring the girl and anyone else to challenge her.  
Archie stands ready to break up an impending fight but Veronica throws her hands up in surrender intimidated by the smaller girl. “whatever this game fucking sucks.” She huffs before sitting. The room is awkwardly silent until Dilton announces he would like to go next.

Cheryl let’s out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, all the while still eyeing the pink haired girl curiously. Toni, now sheepish under the redhead’s intense gaze can’t find the courage to look up from her cup.


End file.
